computer_software_and_video_gamesfandomcom-20200213-history
SimCity (2013)
SimCity (2013), also known as SimCity 5, is a city building/urban planning simulation strategy game developed by Maxis, and published by Electronic Arts. It is the fifth game in the SimCity franchise. In this game, players can build large cities and keep a sharp eye on the citizens needs and buildings if you want to grow your city into a big city, also, unlike the older SimCity games, you need to be online in order to play the game. actually, as of update 10 of the game (January 12, 2014), an offline mode was added to the game, which allows you to save your city locally, although you can't transfer cities from Multiplayer though. New features Some new features include: *Roads can now handle the Sewage pipes and power lines, so that you don't have to buy sewage pipes or power lines. *Curved Roads are introduced here. *you can now get money once per in-game hour instead of a in-game calender year. *There's a new citizen request system, where if you click on where a citizen's speech bubble icon is, you'll be able to do a "mini-mission", some are required, while other's aren't. *The game introduced a module system, where you can add on to buildings to make things more efficient. *The game added a multiplayer feature (which hasn't been in the series since SimCity 2000 Network Edition), and players can help out their neighbourhooding cites. *The game permasaves, as in, any action you do, no matter how little, will always be saved. *The camera has been improved, allowing the player to view the city in many more angles, and even has a "tilt" effect as well, for the player to use. *This game also features a Day-night transition feature, not seen in the previous games. Removed features *Teraforming isn't present in the game. *You can't create your own region *Subways has been removed *Agriculture has been removed *CIty sizes are smaller compared to the other games. Reception The game was often criticized for Broken servers (which caused many issues, such as long loading times, Disconnecting, Crashing, and the Loss of saved Data), the always Online DRM, the very limited city size compared to the other games, the high difficulty, and some other factors Origin Account banned for refunding SimCity According to a post online, someone who called their credit card company to refund SimCity 5, after the refund, he later found his origin account banned, after hearing about this, EA got many negative feedback from Origin users about this. Trivia *There was a mod released for it, that allowed it to be played offline, but in order to save, you need to connect to the internet. **There was also another mod, which enabled debug, which allowed players to: ***Build stuff outside City boundaries. Gallery Server_is_busy_in_SimCity_5.png|Server is Busy in SimCity 5 Server_error_in_SimCity_5.png|Server Error in SimCity 5 SimCity_5.jpg|A screenshot of the game. References http://simcity.wikia.com/wiki/SimCity_(2013) Category:SimCity Category:Video Games Category:Simulation Games Category:PC Games Category:Maxis Category:Electronic Arts Category:Games that use Origin Category:Games with DRM Category:Always Online DRM Category:Macintosh Games